A Love Destroyed
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: The monster sitting across from her is a stranger in a lover's skin.:: Narcissa and Barty through the years.


A/N: For the Scrabble Challenge (pairing prompt, BartyNarcissa) and the Sherlock Competition (Part 3, #5: write about forbidden love. I'd say an affair automatically qualifies.) Thank you, Sam, for helping me through this. You're amazing. (I try to be! – Sam)

I.

"I'm sorry," he says. "I thought your sister might be here."

Narcissa laughs, drawing closer. "And why would Bella be in my home, Barty? She has a house, a husband, a life of her own."

The young man squirms, and Narcissa can't help but to enjoy it. Death Eater or not, he's still so young, so innocent. It's precious.

"I think," she continues, tracing a thin finger over his cheekbone, "you were hoping to find me, weren't you, Barty?"

"I'm sorry."

"I don't mind."

.

She watches as he dresses, unable to hide a satisfied smile. God, when had Lucius last touched her the way Barty had? Months, at the very least.

"Thank you."

"We shouldn't have done that. You're married," he says, looking nervously over his shoulder as though Lucius might be there, hiding in the shadows.

"My husband doesn't mind."

Barty nods, the gesture awkward. He wrings his hands together nervously, looking at her then quickly away again. "I'd like to see you again."

"That can be arranged."

.

He ends up in her bed night after night for three months. Narcissa can see him growing, shedding the skin of a nervous boy and becoming a , darker man.

She isn't sure that she likes the change, but she doesn't say anything. It's still more passion than Lucius has given her lately.

.

"I love you," he says, and for once he is unapologetic.

Narcissa caresses his cheek. "Big word. Powerful word."

"I don't care."

"Maybe you should."

II.

She goes to Azkaban, claiming to want to see her sister.

When she passes his cell, Barty's cries of innocence fade, and he reaches out for her. She touches his hand, smiling at his whispered, "I love you."

.

Barty doesn't reach for her, doesn't even acknowledge her existence anymore. Narcissa doesn't know why it hurts like it does.

"What's wrong with him?" she asks.

Bellatrix shrugs, giving a wicked grin. "Dying, the sorry bastard."

"That's terrible."

"That's not your place."

.

When she leaves, she pauses at his cell. "I love you," she whispers.

His eyes open, and he stares at her with vacant eyes. Narcissa covers her mouth with her hand.

She knows in her heart that he is wrong, that the man in the cell isn't Barty.

"Who are you?" she asks quietly.

The eyes close again, and not-Barty falls back against the wall.

III.

Lucius appears grim. "The Dark Lord has returned," he announces quietly.

Narcissa stiffness, swallowing dryly. For years, they've lived in peace. The possibility of his return had always loomed over them, but she had never truly believed.

"How?"

"Peter, of course, the sneaky bastard," he reports. "And, it seems, dear old Barty is back from the dead."

Her wine glass slips from her hand, shattering against the floor. "Barty?"

Oblivious to his wife's meaning, Lucius waves an impatient hand. "You remember Barty. Went to Azkaban with your sister."

"Where is he?"

"Azkaban, I expect. Or St. Mungo's. Had a date with the Dementors."

And her heart breaks just as her glass had.

IV.

Narcissa doesn't like the idea of having the Death Eaters meet in her home, but Lucius is determined to stay in the Dark Lord's good graces, and it is not her place to protest.

She starts down the stairs, crashing against someone. "I would greatly appreciate it if you wouldn't roam around the- Barty?"

He grins at her, stroking her hair. "What's the matter, Cissy? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"But your soul..."

"Still intact. A few Imperius Curses her, a few Memory Charms there," he laughs, a wicked glint in his eyes. "Did you miss me?"

"I-"

He silences her with a kiss, fingers tangling in her hair. Narcissa groans, shivering, before pulling away.

"I have a husband!"

"Never stopped you before."

.

He watches her throughout the meeting, and Narcissa watches right back.

Did you miss me?

He isn't the man she had missed. He is the one she had mourned. The monster sitting across from her is a stranger in a lover's a skin.

.

She pulls Lucius close, kissing him fiercely, desperate to push Barty from her mind.

"What's gotten into you?" her husband pants out when she frees his lips in favor of nibbling his neck. "You haven't behaved like this since our wedding night."

"Nothing," she whispers, pushing him onto the bed. "Nothing at all."

.

"You were quite loud," Barty says, catching her by the wrist. "Was that for my benefit?"

"No."

"Liar," he laughs, pressing her against the wall. "Why are you fighting it?"

"Because you're not Barty anymore."


End file.
